


First Season

by Laeana



Series: Through The Seasons [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Leeds United F.C., Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Et ainsi, Pablo change de club et se retrouve à Leeds.Et ainsi, Pablo rencontre Ezgjan.Ce garçon qui allait devenir son coéquipier, son ami et peut-être même plus.





	First Season

**A L I O S K I & H E R N Á N D E Z**

**2017-2018**

Pablo rejoint Leeds United en 2017. Il a trente-deux ans et rejoindre ce club après son prêt ici même lui a semblé un bon choix. Il veut jouer, l'équipe lui offre de belles promesses, de belles possibilités alors il signe.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il rencontre un nouvel arrivant; Ezgjan Alioski. Un coéquipier qui allait devenir un bon ami et même plus plus tard. Mais bon. Sur le moment, il le découvre à l'entraînement, ce garçon aux cheveux outrageusement teint en blond platine sur le dessus et aux manières un peu excessives à quelques égards.

Au début, il est prudent. À tendance calme, il reste un peu éloigné de cette boule d'énergie ambulante de sept ans de moins que lui. C'est sans compter sur la détermination de celui-ci qui l'apostrophe de toutes les manières possibles, lui laissant un sourire irrépressible sur les lèvres.

Il sait bien qu'il est à un âge où il devrait avoir une petite-amie, voire une femme et des enfants. Cependant il aime faire les choses à sa manière, tranquille. N'a jamais ressenti l'urgence de se caser. Et l'arrivée de Ezgjan chamboule tout. Ses sentiments surtout.

Il adore leurs taquineries. Il est toujours plus que ravi de passer sa main dans les cheveux de son équipier mais généralement il le préfère les cheveux en bataille, décoiffé, sans trop de gel. Il a toujours aimé cet air sauvage et parfois juvénile que cela lui donne.

Il se prend même à apprécier ces quelques centimètres qui le font être plus grand que son partenaire, le narguer. Si légers, presque invisibles. Deux centimètres.

Des détails, des foutus détails ! Le voilà parti à réfléchir comme un adolescent pré pubère. Il s'en désole. Puis il pense au sourire magnifique de son béguin et sourit à son tour. Avant de s'en rendre compte et de pester contre lui-même.

Il a toujours pensé qu'il finirait avec Maria, son amie d'enfance qui a été présente à de nombreuses reprises pour lui. Ou Elena, cette ex-mannequin avec qui il avait noué des liens amicaux forts, issus d'une complicité naturelle.

Mais non. Maintenant, il s'imagine avec un garçon. Maintenant il s'imagine avec Ezgjan. C'est la pire situation possible. Il ne sait même pas si l'autre est gay, bi ou en tout pas hétéro ou si ce dernier a une petite copine. Il a peur des réactions des gens. Alors il préfère se taire. Garder pour soi ce qui se passe en son interne.

Trop timide, trop réservé. On lui a parfois fait la remarque mais il ne se considère pas comme ça. Il sait se contrôler et éviter de laisser ses émotions déborder quand il ne le faut pas c'est tout.

— Hé, _Ijubov_, tout va bien ? Encore dans les nuages ?

Il faudra qu'il songe à chercher la signification de ce mot un jour.

— Está bien, idiota. Pas de ma faute si être avec toi me donne envie d'être ailleurs.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu m'aimes, je le sais !

— Peut-être, peut-être.

Son ami soupire de mécontentement et vient enfouir sa tête dans son torse. Une autre chose qui le fait se sentir privilégié aux côtés cet homme-là. Parce que, bien que son camarade soit amical, ce n'est pas comme s'il aimait particulièrement le contact trop intime avec les autres. Sauf avec lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire, Pablo Hernández Domínguez ? 

Le-dit se contente de jeter un regard circulaire autour d'eux. Ils sont installés dans son canapé, dans le salon de sa maison, en train de regarder la télé. Techniquement. Puisqu'il ne peut s'empêcher de réfléchir. Le plus jeune lui fait toujours cet effet-là.

— On est en train de regarder une série ?

Ezgjan relève sa tête de son torse, lui jetant un regard incrédule, un rictus ironique mais amusé au bord des lèvres. Il demande aussitôt :

— Ce n'était pas la bonne réponse ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais oui. Tu es parfois un peu trop ... pragmatique ?

Pablo hausse les épaules. Son coéquipier se relève, se replaçant à sa droite, le regard rivé sur la série. Il se surprend à manquer le contact chaud de son camarade pressé contre lui.

— Ce dont je parlais ... c'était ... tu sais, ça fait un an qu'on est coéquipiers. Qu'on se voit et qu'on est devenus amis. J'ai pensé qu'on avait jamais vraiment parlé de nos vies privées tous les deux. 

Ses yeux vont immédiatement virer vers le blond qui ne le regarde toujours pas. Il déglutit, se sentant étrangement peu confiant, nerveux, en vu de cette conversation.

— Il y a quelque chose en particulier que tu veux savoir ? 

— Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

— Non, et toi ?

— Quoi ? Pas vrai ? Il y a bien au moins quelqu'un avec qui tu as déjà envisagé de sortir ?

Il ricane doucement, réalisant bien que sa propre question a été évitée. La concerne du macédonien est très prononcée.

— Evidemment que j'y ai déjà songé. Avec deux filles ... et ... une autre personne.

— Qui ?

Il se redresse à son tour, décidé à obtenir ses réponses cette fois.

— Pourquoi tu t'en soucies ? 

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas précisé son genre ?

Un léger agacement s'empare de lui. Comme souvent, leurs personnalités s'opposent et, aujourd'hui, il trouve cela exaspérant. Son équipier s'est finalement tourné vers lui et ils s'observent, yeux dans les yeux.

A-t-il déjà dit qu'il adorait ses iris ? Bleus océans, très clairs qui pourtant se reflétaient selon le temps. Un certain contraste avec sa peau hâlée. Si joli.

Pas aujourd'hui.

— Je penses que tu me dois une réponse d'abord, Ezgjan. 

Son ami soupire longuement, passant une main dans ses cheveux, avant de se reprendre, l'air soudainement déterminé.

— Oui. Il y a quelqu'un avec qui j'ai envisagé de sortir. Plus d'une fois. Au cours de cette dernière année. Et c'est toi, Pablo. 

Il reste un instant coi. Surpris. Normal, il n'a jamais envisagé que l'autre footballeur puisse l'aimer après tout. Cela suffit pour que ce dernier se lève, découragé.

— Merde, j'ai tout gâché pas vrai ? Désolé. Oublie. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Perdre tout ça.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'as rien gâché, tu as juste été plus courageux que moi.

— Hein ? Tu-

Il se délectera souvent de cette mine ébahie. Effarée. Alors qu'il se saisit de son menton pour attirer son visage à lui et l'embrasser correctement. Il sent son camarade figé quelques instants avant que ce dernier ne réagisse et ne s'y adonne entièrement. 

Leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Ils se mouvent l'un contre l'autre. Jusqu'à être à bout de souffle, l'esprit incroyablement satisfait. Il a encore du mal à réaliser. 

Ils se séparent mais Pablo garde contre lui Ezgjan, pressé contre son torse, contre son cœur. Il paraît parfois réservé, il aime contrôler ses émotions, mais à ce moment précis, il ne réprime pas le sourire tendre qui lui vient en regardant son joli garçon dans ses bras.

— Je t'aime aussi.

**Author's Note:**

> Un couple que vous n'avez jamais vu je pense. Et si cela se confirme, alors j'en suis l'inventrice ! Oh lala, je suis émue. Mais bref, une vidéo que vous verrez dans la deuxième partie est à la base de l'idée.
> 
> Puis après je me suis renseignée et ils sont choupi tous les deux.   
Et je trouve effectivement qu'Alioski a un certain charme auquel je ne suis pas indifférente. Ahem. 
> 
> Voilà, j'ai trouvé plusieurs événements sur lesquels écrire ce qui en tirera normalement quatre parties sur eux. J'espère que vous les apprécierez autant que moi. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'essaie de détailler au maximum sur qui ils sont puisque je suppose que, comme moi de base, vous ne les connaissiez pas.


End file.
